


I know it's 2 in the morning but do you want to...

by MinusTheAnarchist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinusTheAnarchist/pseuds/MinusTheAnarchist
Summary: You secretly have a crush on your best friend, Asahi Azumane. You're sure that he will never feel the same for you but who knows. That may not really be the case.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 17





	I know it's 2 in the morning but do you want to...

**Author's Note:**

> Gender neutral pronouns are used!!
> 
> Reader is a 3rd year.

You lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling from underneath your tousled sheets. Whilst you felt extremely exhausted from the days’ activities, you hadn’t been able to get any sleep all night. You are definitely lucky it’s a Saturday; if it were a school night you were sure to be dead asleep in at least half of your classes. You sigh, shuffling around in your bed and shoving the covers off of your body. Although the only sort of light coming into your room are the strands of moonlight slipping through the blinds you can still manage to make out the sight of your phone laying on the nightstand next to your bed. Lazily, you grab your phone.

Squinting at the sudden, piercing light, you read the time displayed on your phones’ lock screen, _‘It’s 1:27… how is it even that late already?’_ As you idly scroll through one of the social media apps on your phone, you begin to think to yourself, _‘I wonder if any of the guys are awake...’_

Having been friends with Asahi since your first year in middle school, of course he wanted to introduce you to the team when the two of you joined Karasuno; mainly the other third years. Over time you had grown closer to them and now considered them some of your best friends. And even though you care about all of your friends immensely… you had always felt something a bit... different towards Asahi. You aren’t exactly sure when these feelings began but what you were sure of was that you have developed a crush on him.

With nothing better to do you decide to call said crush. As soon as he picks up you hastily exclaim his name. Even though he sounds tired and raspy you can still hear the sliver of panic laced in his voice, “Yes y/n? Is something wrong?” 

Suddenly you felt a wave of quilt wash over you. Had you just woken him up? Although you have accidentally woken him up before and he had never gotten mad at you for it, you couldn’t help but feel felonious. “Oh… I’m sorry Asahi. I didn’t mean to wake you…” You apologise sheepishly. 

“Y/n it fine, I promise. I really don’t mind. Besides, I really enjoy your company… so if anyone were to wake me up in the middle of the night I'm just glad it’s you.” 

Your cheeks explode into shades of light pink at the words that just left his mouth. He really knows how to fluster you. You think that perhaps is saying such things on purpose because he already knew how you feel about him and was just teasing you… or maybe he just wanted to see how you would react… or-

“Y/n? Are you there?” Asahi’s voice sliced through your thoughts.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about that.” You spoke meekly. Sighing, you look at the time to see that your phone reads 1:56am. “Hey, Asahi?” 

“Yes, y/n?” 

**“I know it's two in the morning but do you want to** go out into town and grab something to eat and maybe just wander around for a while?” 

Asahi, being your best friend, of course accepted to spend some time with you. But unbeknownst to you, on the other side of the screen Asahi was internally freaking out and becoming all flustered. _‘Did y/n just ask me on a date? Wait, of course not… I mean, we always just hang out as friends so what would make this any different?’_ His mind was racing with thoughts but he quickly agreed. So now it’s 2:28am and you are waiting for Asahi outside of a Mcdonalds, idly standing on the sidewalk just outside of it. Although you could’ve just gone inside while you waited, you decided against it. 

As soon as your eyes land on the tall, teddy bear of a man that is your best friend, you swiftly get up and make your way towards him. Asahi has a soft smile gracing his face, albeit a tired one. “Hey, y/n.” He greets you tiredly. 

“Asahi!” You beam. Even though you had just seen Asahi not too long ago at school, being away from him always felt like a lifetime, even if sometimes you were only separated for just a few hours. “We should head inside and order something.” You look at Asahi. He nods and follows your lead inside.

Already knowing what you want, you tell the cashier standing behind the counter your order, Asahi doing the same once you finish. You reach into the bag you brought with you to take out your wallet to retrieve some money, but Asahi quickly halts your movements. “Y/n, let me pay this time. You paid for our food the last time we ate out.” Asahi explains as he reaches into his own pocket to fish out some money. 

“It’s fine. I can pay for us.” You try to convince, but he is already handing his money over to the cashier. “Asahiiiii,” You pout. You want to continue your bout of whining but he gently grabs your hand and begins to lead you towards a table. _‘Is he really holding my hand? His hands are so warm—and kind of calloused. I don’t want to let go…’_

The two of you sit down, your interlaced fingers hesitantly remove themselves from each other. For a moment, the two of you are silent—it isn’t an awkward silent but more of a comfortable one while the two of you gaze towards one another from across the table. “Hey,” You pipe up, “thank you for actually coming to hang out with me… I know it’s really late and all, so I appreciate it a lot.” 

Now this most definitely catches Asahi off guard. In fact, even more than off guard. He loves being with you and is always willing to put aside time in his day for you, so the fact that you are thanking him for something that seemed so basic was shocking. As your words marinate in his brain, a small tint of pink creeps up onto his cheeks. “Y/n, you know I would do anything for you, right? You really don’t have to thank me for this…” 

“Aww, Asahi…” You coo. “That really means a lot to me...” Your conversation is abruptly cut off by one of the Mcdonalds workers calling your guys’ number, informing you that your food was ready. “Ah- I’ll get the food.” Messily, you get on your feet and make your way towards the counter. Grabbing your guys’ food, you linger maybe just a bit longer at the counter than what was necessary, but you don’t really care about that. The only thing your mind is really thinking of are all of the things Asahi has said to you lately. It most definitely is not unusual for Asahi to be affectionate with the people he’s closest to, but ever since you had registered your crush on him, his words seemed to affect you more than normal.

Brushing off these feelings, you amble your way back towards the table, placing your food down and getting right back into your seat as you were before. The two of you begin to talk about anything that comes to mind—the same routine thing you two do often. Being able to talk like this with Asahi, someone you hold so close to your heart, is something so dear to you that you’re unsure if you ever want this moment to end, despite being remarkably tired.

After the both of you finish your meals, you decide to just wander the dimly lit streets. Eventually, you both settle at a bench somewhere in the middle of a park. Underneath the moonlight, you can see the way Asahi’s long hair perfectly frames his beautiful face and accentuates his facial features, his warm, loving eyes looking into yours as the two of you bask underneath the stars. “Y/n,” Asahi begins, “I- uh, well… there’s something that I want to tell you.” Asahi shys away and is now looking at the ground. 

You smile genuinely, “You can tell me anything.”

His gaze flickers to you. Although it was only for a split second, you didn’t miss it. “Well, y/n, I… I like you a lot… and well I guess I was wondering if maybe you’d want to be my… partner.” Asahi admits, but quickly adds on, “O-only if you want to though! Don’t feel like you have to do something you don’t want to or anything!”

“W-what?” You are not sure if you heard what he just said correctly. Asahi… likes you? Like.. likes you the same way you like him? You couldn’t believe your ears. “You… like me?”

Asahi peers at you with a hesitant gaze. “Yeah… I uhm, I’m sorry I, I probably shouldn’t have said anything. Now things are gonna be awkward, aren’t they…” He trails off.

“No- I like you too, Asahi!” You blurt out rather loudly, especially considering it is 3 something in the morning. “I like you… too…”

It is silent for a good few minutes. It is almost as if the world has stopped just to partake and indulge in this blanket of quiet surrounding you two, both of you staring down at the floor, too flushed to look at one another. Though you can’t muster the courage to even peek at the boy next to you, you feel his hand touch against yours. Quickly, you take it and intertwine your fingers with his as the silence becomes more comfortable.


End file.
